Internationalization of computer applications may involve planning and implementing products and/or services to be adapted to specific local languages, cultures, and so on. Internationalized applications may therefore seek to have content (e.g., strings) stored in multiple languages. Conventionally, a relational database table(s) would store this content (e.g., prompts, error messages, headings, button labels, menu items). In this conventional approach, an application and/or database would require a priori knowledge of the set of languages to be supported for the internationalization. With this knowledge, database table(s) would then be constructed and populated with translations for all the supported languages. If no translation was available for a particular language, a meaningless translation and/or a default translation may have been stored. This approach was wasteful and was not transparent to users and/or applications. Furthermore, updating these conventional tables and/or applications was difficult, time-consuming, and/or prone to error.